Midnight Spirit
by Lady aracne
Summary: Written in response to a NFA challenge. Strange things happen during nights without moon. McAbbyish.


**_A/N This is a story in response of the "Arcane Challenge" at NFA Challenge board. the challenge asked for supernatual, fantasy or plain weird themes. hope you like. Please review, I LOVE reviews._**

Midnight Spirit

The air was warm; she could feel it caressing her face as she glided across the midnight sky undetected. Her wings were as black as the night, with the look of leather but the touch of velvet; who and what she was no one could ever know. How to explain the transformation she underwent every moonless night, the wonderful feeling on flying through the skies and purpose of her existence.

She focused her attention on the structures far below. She knew them by heart, descending where she knew no one would see her land.

She smiled; both wings folded neatly against her back, their edges trailing behind her like a velvet cloak. Raising her arms, she made her hands touch above her head and closed her eyes. For a moment she glowed, enveloped in a soft violet light which vanished almost instantly.

Seconds later three more lights appeared from nowhere: one blue, one green and the last one golden yellow; from each of them a beautiful woman emerged.

"Good night, Abby," said the beautiful dark-skinned woman surrounded by the golden light.

"Hello, Anthea, Kenna, Lia," Abby said, smiling at her companions. Each of them was dressed exactly like she was, with long silk dresses in their signature colors with a silver belt surrounding their waists and delicate tiara decorating their heads.

They were all Spirits of the Night, immortal beings whose mission was to relieve humans from grief during their sleep.

They would travel around during the nights with no moon helping the ones who suffered; they fed on sorrow and despair.

This caused no damage in their souls, no pain to their hearts; they were made of pure joy, of pure light, which was more than enough to take care of those feelings, allowing humans to heal.

"Are you ready?" asked Kenna , a sunny redheaded all dressed in green, extending her arms in front of her.

Abby, Lía and Anthea nodded, imitating her action. They began to glow again and their light turned from color to silver when their fingers touched. Enveloped each in this silver glow, they became invisible to everyone but themselves.

"Have a good hunting," Abby said cheerfully.

"You too, Abs," chanted Lia, unfolding her wings. Each of them would take a different direction, covering the four cardinal points. Kenna took North, Lía headed South, Anthea flew east and Abby started for the West.

Abby flew silently through the darkened buildings. She could feel where she was needed and swiftly reached each location.

Well after midnight she sensed pain and guilt coming from a very familiar area. Her heart skipped a beat; she knew who it was. Tim needed her and she rushed to reach him.

She arrived in a few seconds, passing through the walls like a ghost.

Tim was sleeping on his bed, but it was not at peaceful sleep. Abby could see in her mind the nightmare he was fighting with.

"Oh Tim, you are still hurting," she said quietly, as images of the policeman McGee had shot mixed with those of the people that had died in connection with Deep Six assaulted her mind.

It never happened with any other person, but when it was Tim she couldn't avoid feeling a stabbing in her heart. He was special, if only because she loved him and she wasn't supposed to. Spirits of any kind could not have romantic relationships; they were not really human and they had a mission to accomplish. But Tim had found his way in to her heart and taken residence there; not that he knew about it, of course.

It had been so difficult for Abby to push him away time and time again. She had even been rude to him sometimes, but she had no choice; he couldn't know what she was.

A moan returned her to reality.

"Oh, I am sorry, Timmy; I'll take care of you."

Abby materialized herself and knelt next to Tim, her wings spreading to the floor like a velvet curtain; carefully she placed both her hands at either side of his head and closed her eyes. Instantly a purple light bathed Tim's sleeping form.

"You can rest now, Timmy. No more nightmares for you tonight, my love."

Pearly tears escaped her amazing eyes. She bent over and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head while she said almost in a whisper, "Goodnight, Timmy. I love you very much. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I'll see you in the morning."

Abby took one last look at Tim's sleeping form. He looked peaceful, and that was all that mattered. She smiled one last time and disappeared into the night.

Timothy McGee shifted on his bed a minute later; a lonely tear trailed down his handsome face as he murmured, "Thank you, Abs."

The End.


End file.
